Graduation Ahoy!
by furryhatlover2543
Summary: Hihara is in love with everyone's favorite violinist and his graduation is coming up. He has a week until he is forever no longer a student at Seisou Academy. Will he get the girl in time? ONESHOT


**My first Hihara and Kahoko fiction. Plz No flames! And I'm furryhatlover! It's a Pleasure! Now on with the Summary! I don't know how the Japanese school system works exactly so if I'm wrong….w.e. I know where I'm from you have your graduation at the beginning of June or end of May and then do your diplomas or exams afterward.**

_Summary: __Hihara is in love with everyone's favorite violinist and his graduation is coming up. He has a week until he forever is no longer a student at Seisou Academy. Will he get the girl in time?_

_Graduation Ahoy!_

Kazuki Hihara wasn't exactly the best student in his class. He was one of the more carefree students. Yet somehow, he managed to graduate. His parents and his brother already had their tickets. He got an extra ticket for a certain red-headed violinist because he wanted her to attend one of the major events in his life. Okay, she had already been there at the concours but she saw very few of his performances due to her good-nature. He liked her….a lot. He wouldn't confess to himself that he loved her because as a child, his mother read him all the fairy tale books. He always believed that you only had one true love and they'd love you back no matter what. He didn't exactly know if she even liked him. He just could not and would not admit his true feelings toward the Gen. Ed student.

As he was leaving the school grounds, he found the perfect opportunity to give her the ticket. She was alone and spacing out. Always a good sign because usually when she was spacing out she didn't really care if you talked to her or not. He called her "KAHO-CHHHHAAAAAN!" Kahoko immediately left her day dream and turned on her heel sharply and found Hihara chasing her and waving. She let out a sigh "Hihara-kun? What's wrong?"

"Kaho-chan, I was wondering if you'd like to attend the graduation ceremony." He asked, huffing a little after running after her. The ticket was in his back pocket and it felt as if it was burning through the material of his jeans.

"Oh, Hihara-kun….didn't you know? Kanazawa-sensei already gave me, Shoko-chan, Tsukimori-kun, Keiichi-kun and Tsuchiura-kun tickets. He said it might be are last chance to see each other! And we all have to perform together. He says it's our gift to those who are leaving. We have an entire table reserved all the concour participants." She smiled.

"Oh…..right! I forgot….." He scratched the back of his head. He then mumbled "Gotta go." To her quickly and left the embarrassing moment behind. He soon reached his home and noticed his brother drinking soda at the counter. "Yo," His brother waved.

"Hey, I was wondering if you ever had….girl problems…?" He asked the taller Hihara. His brother laughed "Are you kidding me? Any guy who's never had girl problems can't call himself a guy!"

"But…I'm competing against 4 others! One of them has an angelic face, another has a super adaptable personality, Azuma has everything a girl wants (Kazuki thinks every girl wants a rich, handsome, kind guy but we all know that Yunoki is evillll) and the last one is rich and the ice cube! All the girls swoon over ice cubes!" Kazuki panicked.

"So all the guys in your little competition are aiming for that cutie from the basketball court?" His older brother rolled his eyes.

"Well, yeah! I mean Keiichi is pretty quiet about it but I always pass by him when he's having his naps and he always mumbles "Kaho-chan" and **I** call her Kaho-chan!" Kazuki huffed.

"What about the others?"

"Yunoki stares at her and he always had alone time with her! Kaho-chan is always blushing afterwards! He also had her pretend to be his fiancée!" Kazuki growled.

"Last two?"

"Tsuchiura is her fellow gen. ed. Friend. He's always making her laugh and stuff. He's really cool and nice to most people. He almost seems like an old man, cause he's so mature." Kazuki sighed.

"Ice cube?"

"Len Tsukimori, his mother is famous and same with his dad. Filthy Rich. Live in a HUGE mansion. He hates everybody….except Kahoko…. Whenever she is within in 3 meters of him, he blushes like mad. She always talks to him as if he was interesting. What's so special about a cold violinist?" Kazuki rolled his eyes.

"She'll choose one of the rich ones." The elder Hihara told his younger brother. Kazuki freaked out "What the hell? Why?!?!?!?!"

"Girls always choose the rich guys, it's almost a fact." His brother sipped his soda.

"Does love mean anything?" Kazuki asked hopefully.

"She said she loved you????" His brother asked surprised.

"Well….no but….if she did…..what would happen?" He asked.

"If she loved you, money wouldn't matter. Since she doesn't…..she'll choose the richest….." His brother finished off his soda, threw it in the recycling bin and walked out. Kazuki was left to his thoughts which were plagued by if money really was almost everything.

_The Next Day_

Hihara came to school early for his last exam. Then tomorrow…he'd graduate. He was actually worried. Tomorrow, he'd finally confess his feelings for the soon to be 3rd year student. She might reject him but, he didn't care. She was too dense to notice him so he was pretty much forced to do this.

_Few Hours Later_

He walked out of his exam confident. He knew it went pretty well. He got at least 50 on this one, which was a good sign. His eyes traveled to the General Education side of the school. He saw a few 2nd years walking out. He didn't see Kahoko among them so; he ended up waiting at the giant statue. He just wanted to see her in the red tie….one last time. Next year, she would move onto the green one and probably end up looking more mature. He just couldn't wait. He somehow got accepted at Tokyo University and would be attending there during the spring time.

Kahoko finally walked out and she was surprisingly alone. He did notice that her two sidekicks had walked out earlier and her Gen. Ed. Partner in crime had also walked out. She looked defeated and tired. He ran up to her and hugged her. She was taken aback by this action but smiled and started hugging him back.

"Last time we'll ever be in uniforms together….." He smiled sadly as he retracted from the hug. She smiled and mumbled "A little sad,"

"What's wrong?" He finally got to the point. She looked away and blushed. She started to stare at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing ever.

"You can tell me," He offered. She nodded "Yunoki-senpai…..wanted me to sit at his table with his family. All of his family, including his brothers, sister, parents and his grandmother. He wants to announce something that involves me. Meaning he has his own agenda that I'll probably be too embarrassed to decline."

Kazuki could only guess that he'd say that they were engaged. He knew of his best friend's underhanded ways for a long time. He just ignored them but now…..it was impossible to ignore. Azuma may just ruin his chances with the red headed violinist.

"Don't sit at his table," Kazuki told her. She looked confused and he answered that question that she was about to ask "Just don't sit with him till I've talked to you." He assured her. She gave him a nod but was obviously still confused over the whole ordeal.

_Graduation Day_

Kazuki was near the front of the line to get his diploma. Azuma was near 3rd from last. Kazuki kept on nervously looking over to the table full of ex-contestants from the concours. Kahoko was laughing at something Keiichi was doing. Sadly, he'd have to wait until the picture with all of them throwing their hats in the air and pumping their fists in the air was done. This wasn't going to be for awhile because the President of the Music School and of the General Education School was taking their sweet time with their speech.

Kahoko was smiling and caught Kazuki staring at her and waved. He gave a slight wave but was given a dirty look by the girl behind him. They were all wearing the robes. The music school students got a dark white while Gen. Ed. Students got black. It was for each student to be proud of their section of Seisou Academy. Kazuki rolled his eyes when the "Master of Ceremonies" told them this fact. Finally, the two presidents had finished their speeches. Hihara watched as the A's, B's and C's got their diplomas. He noticed that all the students seemed truly ecstatic that they were graduating. He didn't really want to, he wanted to stay young forever and also spend more time with Kahoko.

He knew none of this was going to happen because he already was reaching for his diploma and ready to shake the hand of their principal. He could hear his family's cheers but he also heard Kahoko. She was cheering louder than the others at the Ex-Contestant table. She looked gorgeous in her black strapless dress that reached just above her knees. Kazuki almost blushed at the sight of her. Her hair was in a bun with a few strands framing her face.

He waved his diploma in the air towards her direction and she smiled and waved back at him. He went to his spot on the bleachers on top of the stage and waited for the rest of the seniors to get their diplomas. Yunoki finally got his and smiled at everyone in the crowd and about 92 of the females melted including some grandmothers in attendance. Kazuki noticed that Kahoko politely clapped and did in fact not cheer. Once everyone was standing on the bleachers they were told/ordered to throw their caps in the air.

Kazuki chucked his cap as high in the air as he could and thrusted his fist in the air which held his diploma and cheered. Azuma simply tipped his cap in the air and held his diploma in front of him and gave a small smile. The differences between the two were huge yet, they were still such good friends. Now was his time to confess. The second the "Master of Ceremonies" let them go, Kazuki sprinted to Kahoko's table. He grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the auditorium.

He led her to a park like area and took a deep breath. She smiled brightly "Congratulations Hihara-kun! I'll miss you!"

"Call me Kazuki, I'll call you Kahoko. Please, Kahoko!" He bowed. She giggled "It's okay…..Hiha….I mean Kazuki!"

"Kahoko, I like you." He told her straight but extremely embarrassed. Kahoko grinned "I like you too,"

"Really?!?!?!" He asked excited. She nodded "If I didn't like you, I wouldn't talk to you!"

"I mean…..I love you…." He told her. He was a little hurt by her obliviousness. Her eyes widened quite a bit "O-Oh….I see….." She started to turn on her heel but Kazuki caught her arm. He pulled her into an embrace, hugging her from behind. "Please….Please…..Just tell me how you feel….." He whispered in her ear. Anyone could hear the pain in his voice. She sucked in and said "Kazuki….I really do like you…..sometimes it's so annoying because….I knew you'd leave me……" She choked back a self pitying laugh "Who knew you felt the same?" She managed to turn around and kiss him.

Kazuki was surprised by her action at first but then kissed her back. He broke the kiss and held her close to his chest. She was a tad embarrassed by the situation by she didn't really care. He was in love with her and she was almost positive that she loved him too. It was perfect. Kazuki remembered "Oh shit! You have to see Azuma! Now….I must go talk to my family and gloat about how I got the prettiest girl in school!"

Kahoko blushed and looked somewhat ashamed. She then realized that she did in fact have to sit with the Yunoki group for the rest of the night. She was going to die. She went inside separate from Kazuki to avoid scandal from the gossiping grandmothers. She sat down in the empty seat next to Azuma.

"Sorry, I had to smooth some things over with Hihara-senpai. I apologize." She bowed her head and looked to see Azuma's grandmother giving her a very dirty look.

"Azuma-san tells me that you two are….involved," The old bat spat.

Kahoko was about to say something but cut off by Azuma "We are quite happy together and we'd appreciate it if you left our relationship alone."

The old lady raised an eyebrow and asked "And what do you think of your relationship with Azuma-san?"

"There is no relationship. I'm currently dating Kazuki Hihara. I apologize if I'm being too blunt but I wouldn't go for Azuma-san if he was the last man on earth. #1 He hates me. #2 I'm not going to compete with other women for one man's affection and #3 I wouldn't want to deal with this family because you're all stuck-up and obviously hate me as well." She then proceeded by leaving and heading over to the Hihara table to see his entire family grinning.

"Ah, Hino-san! What a pleasure to meet you! I'm Kazuki's father." A tall man with dark hair stood up and bowed. Then a thin medium height lady with dark hair squealed "I'm so happy! Kazuki-kun found such a pretty girl! We're going to be like sisters!" Then his mother hugged her tightly. Kahoko laughed nervously and hugged back. His brother stayed in his chair and waved "Yo,"

Kazuki was blushing and freaking out at the same time "KYO! Be polite! Ma, you're killing her! Dad……STOP THEM!" Kazuki looked close to tears as his family was embarrassing him. Kahoko laughed and broke from his mother's hug. She went over to him and hugged him. He immediately turned a light shade of pink but hugged back.

"Awwww, they're so cute together! So when should we plan the wedding?" His mother had a glint in her eye that the Hihara men knew all too well. It was that glint that meant even if Kahoko were to ending up hating Kazuki somehow….she'd still have to marry him. The group sweat-dropped and Kazuki took her hand and dragged her away.

**THE END!**

**I wrote this because…..I was bored. By the way I named his brother Kyo cause I forget his actual name…..Well…..Thanks for reading and**

**RRRRRRRRRRR-EEEEEEEE-VVVVVVV-IIIIIII-EEEEEEE-WWWWWW!**

**That means…….DO IT!**

**Toodles,**

**Furry Out!**


End file.
